Hulk Hogan
|-|ERB News = Hulk Hogan hosting ERB News |caption = Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan |fullname = Terry Gene Bollea |nicknames = Hulk Hogan The Hulkster Mr. America Hollywood Hogan Terry Boulder Terry Hogan Sterling Golden The Super Destroyer |born = August 11, 1953 (age ) Augusta, Georgia |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il |vs = Kim Jong-il |releasedate = February 2, 2011 (original) April 27, 2019 (re-edit, deleted) May 25, 2019 (re-edit, re-uploaded) |votecount = 70% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Original: Iron Red Communist star A wrestling ring Re-edit: A wrestling ring Eungbongsan |image3 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD = |-|Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson = |-|Deleted ERB News = |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Unreleased ERB News |VerseAppeared = Nice Peter's first verse Thomas Jefferson's first verse Season 2 ERB News (unreleased) |location2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: A blue background Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson: Monticello Unreleased Season 2 ERB News: A gray background |ERBnumber3 = Season 1 Season 6 |releasedate2 = February 21, 2011 April 13, 2019}} Hulk Hogan battled Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il alongside Macho Man Randy Savage. He also made cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. Furthermore, he hosted two ERB News videos (one of which was alongside Theodore Roosevelt). The real Hogan and the ERB version of him also made a cameo appearance in a deleted ERB News hosted by Leonardo da Vinci. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the actor/rapper Terry Gene Bollea, better known as Hulk Hogan, was born on August 11th, 1953, in Augusta, Georgia. He is a famous professional wrestler, being a 12-time world heavyweight champion, winner of the Royal Rumble two years in a row in 1990 and 1991, and widely regarded as one of the best of all time. He had a reality show on VH1 called Hogan Knows Best after departing from the WWF (now known as the WWE) in 1994. In 2015, a sex tape featuring him was discovered, in which he refers to several black pro-wrestlers in a derogatory manner, leading to his dismissal by the WWE. On July 15th, 2018, he was reinstated back into the WWE Hall of Fame, ending his dismissal. ERBoH Bio HEY, BROTHERS!! WELCOME TO MY BIO, HULKAMANIACS! MY REAL NAME IS TERRANCE GENE BOLLEA AND I'M A PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER FROM THE WWF, THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION!! I WAS THE CHAMPION FROM 1989-1992 UNTIL RIC FLAIR TOOK MY BELT!!! AHHHHHHH, THAT STILL MAKES ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY, THAT WAS MY ROID RAGE. I USED TO HAVE A PRETTY SERIOUS STEROID PROBLEM. I'VE ALSO GOT TYPE II DIABETES, BROTHER!!! YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY ENTIRE FAMILY ON THE VH1 REALITY SHOW "HOGAN KNOWS BEST." THERE YOU CAN SEE MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE LINDA WHO IS DIVORCING ME BECAUSE I CHEATED ON HER, MY DAUGHTER BROOKE THE "SINGER" AND MY SON, NICK, WHO ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE IN A CAR ACCIDENT! MY FAMILY'S PRETTY TROUBLED, BROTHER! BUT AS LONG AS I GOT THIS SWEET ASS BLONDE HAIR, MY BANDANA AND A YELLOW SHIRT I CAN RIP OFF THEN OHHHHH YEAHHHHH, THESE TWENTY-FOUR INCH PYTHONS ARE COMIN' FOR YOUUUU!!!! Appearance in the rap battles (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Hogan could be seen ripping off his shirt in Nice Peter's first verse while he said, "Or let me just tell you what I see." 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Hogan, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Babe Ruth, Ben Franklin, Barack Obama, Thomas Edison, Clint Eastwood, and Elvis Presley, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother! You're a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni! I'm gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony! Come on, dude! All the little Hulksters know: I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show! I'll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling! Brother, I'll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! 'Verse 2:' [Hulk Hogan gets shot by Kim Jong-il, so he tags in Macho Man Randy Savage to take over.] (Macho Man's verse) Trivia *At 6' 6" (198 cm), Hogan is tied with Michael Jordan as the tallest real-life person to rap in ERB. **They are the second and third tallest if Larry Bird, who is 6' 9", is counted. However, Bird only appeared in Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays, not an actual ERB like Hogan or Jordan. *He is the first rapper to only have one verse. *Although he was knocked out after Kim Jong-il's second verse, Hogan made a background appearance during Macho Man's verse. *The real Hulk Hogan appeared in an unofficial ERB News with Leonardo da Vinci, Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan, the ghost of Macho Man, and André the Giant. **This makes him the second person known to have seen their battle, after Lady Gaga. Gallery Real Hulk Hogan And Nice Peter As Hulk Hogan.png|The real Hulk Hogan with Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan Real Hulk Hogan, Nice Peter As Hulk Hogan, And Ghost Of Macho Man Randy Savage.png|Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter), the real Hulk Hogan, and the ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) in the deleted ERB News video Hulk Hogan With André the Giant.png|Hogan with André the Giant Hulk Hogan's YouTube Avatar.png|The real Hulk Hogan's YouTube avatar Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History News with Hulk Hogan. Epic Rap Battles of History News - Season 6 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Nice Peter